The Prodigy of Twins
by AsukiSan
Summary: A Yugioh fan fic about a girl named Yuki who has not only a twin brother named Yugi but an extreme double life that has to remain a secret, even from her only family.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a story that I made with a Miku idea and when I was obsessed with Yugioh at the time, Season 0 to be precise. I found the old story idea I made with a good friend of mine and brought the story back to life, I hope you enjoy the first chapter! This also something to help me pass the time since I've been working on all my stories at once DX**

**Disclaimers: I don't own Yugioh, nor Append Miku (Yet XD) and Mikomi is my friend's character.**

**If you're a Yugioh hater… don't read! **

Chapter 1

"Yuki! Come on!" my manager 'Mikomi', called out "I know you want to stay in America. But think of your fans in Japan! They loved it when the 'Virtual Diva Hatsune Miku' came out for the first time, think of what it'll mean to them if the human Miku Hatsune came to them?" What my manager is trying to say, is that I'm the only person to be able to sing like 'Miku Hatsune' without any special adjustments or anything, but, I am more of a softer form of the Vocaloid, and sound more human, so I'm known as the Append form of her.

Of course, I have to keep this a secret and hide my identity and all. But, this was one of the best things I've ever committed to.

What I am being forced to do is, move to Japan because of fan requests that 'Miku should be in Japan.' Plus it would help my career.

Great plan, only one problem. I live in America... even though I _was_ born in Japan. I love America! I love L.A! Aside from murders, muggings, vandalism, stalkers, and extreme obsessive fans... I love living here!

"Yuki! Our flight leaves in 20 minutes! I need you as Miku and there!" I climbed into my air duct system. "I know you love it here. But, your fans! And it could be good for your health!"

Let me explain what my manager means... again. My family, at least the females of my family, has had this rare and unknown disease for generations. It's sort of like an incurable T.B and 'Good Pastures Syndrome' combined. Over time, this disease started skipping generations. But, something went wrong. It went from my great-grandma, skipped my grandma, went to my mom, and it was supposed to skip me. But, when I was young, only a couple of months old, I was diagnosed with it. This turnabout forced my mother to move to America in hopes of finding a cure.

Unfortunately, no one could, and my mother had passed when I turned 14. I had lived with friends and whoever I could to survive for the longest time. When the Vocaloids started coming out, I had begun to admire them, even those they were only computer programs, at least I could find some inspiration. I eventually began to sing along with my favorite Vocaloid, Miku. It kind of startled me when I became good at singing, and was singing like Miku. I kept it to myself, though. Mostly out of fear that I could be ridiculed or something else.

Whenever I had the free time at school, I would hang out in the music room, and when no one was around at all, I sang. That was actually how I met my manager. She was looking for someone with potential and heard me. It did shock her that I was singing like the Vocaloid, but soon found that I could make a career out of this.

We dressed me into a Miku Hatsune cosplay that we had custom made and sang for the professionals. Of course it made me nervous, but I pulled through with shining colors.

After only a few months of being 'Miku Hatsune' during concerts and conventions, I was extremely popular. I soon forgot about my troubles of being sick. But, Mikomi soon found out about my illness and wanted to fight for me. Not because I was 'Miku Hatsune' but that she and I had developed a kind of mother-daughter type bond.

"Come on, Yuki!" Mikomi continued to look for me "I already told your grandfather about you and how you were coming." I wanted to sigh, but that would give me away. I crawled over the living room, in an attempt to break for the door when I was given the chance. My plan was somehow fumbled though. The moment I placed a hand on the vent, I fell through landing on the sofa. Mikomi didn't seem surprised. "Hey! Let's get ready!" she dragged me to the dressing room.

"I don't want to go! I love it here!" I changed into my Miku clothes, the original style before the append series, and was beginning to put on the wig.

"I know! But think of your fans, your career, and your health. Maybe Japan has better doctors there that could help you." she brushed out the wig to make it look natural, as I carefully placed my contact lenses in.

"I know." I just gave in. We said no more as we made our way to the plane.

"...You know, I can tell you about your grandpa. He's going to be looking after you." I looked at her,

"I guess..." I wasn't trying to sounds rude or anything. I just was depressed.

"He runs a game shop in Domino City. He also has another grand kid that he's looking after."

"Oh? Game shop?" I admit, I'm a 16 year old that likes games. So sue me!

"Yep!"

It didn't take too long to get to the plane; it took a long time to avoid my fans. As much as I love them, they're a royal pain in ass. As we entered the plane, I sighed in not only depression, but annoyance.

"Miku. Don't be so down in the dumps. We can always do a tour in America again."

"Isn't the same as living in it." She gave up as a young girl walked in to greet us,

"Hello. My name is Lily; I'll be your flight attendant for your trip to Japan."

"Thank you." I smiled; I at least needed to be decent to her.

Once we were far out enough, I relaxed before removing my tie, and walked over to the bathroom to remove my contact lenses.

"It'll be alright. I enrolled you into one of the best schools, and you'll have family with you."

"True." I removed my contacts to reveal my violet colored eyes and sat back down. "It'll be nice to have family again."

"That's it! You're getting into the spirit of things!" I shook my head as I grabbed a pillow and rolled over to look outside, enjoying the sunset. I removed my necklace.

An Egyptian artifact that, I was told by my mother, my grandfather gave me before my mother took me. My mom told me that it was the Millennium Cross, and that it complements the Millennium Puzzle.

After I removed it, I held on to it as I fell asleep.

?'s POV:

I gazed out on to my twin brother's future kingdom off the balcony. A somewhat peaceful kingdom.

"Sister." my brother called for me, I turned around to see my brother standing there.

"Yes, brother?"

"Our father wishes to see us both." he replied, I looked slightly confused.

"For what reason?" I turned around and walked over to him.

"I was not told why. Only that it involves the millennium items." I nodded, showing that I understood, "Shall we go now?" he held out his hand. I happily took his hand. It always made us laugh to know that some people think that we we're in love with each other. We do, we're just very close siblings.

"How does it feel to be future king, brother?" he sighed,

"I do not feel ready for it."

"That is understandable. I would feel the same way."

"Yeah..."

Yuki's POV:

I slowly awoke from that weird dream again. As I was stretching, I felt someone's presence around me. My first reaction was to look up, so I did.

"HI!" Mikomi yelled,

"WAHHH!" I screamed as I fell off my chair. "What the hell, Mikomi?" I sat up, "Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" she only laughed at me

"I just wanted to play with you." she walked from around the seat. "Besides, you were going to have to wake up soon anyway."

"Why?" I began to stand

"Well, we're about an hour from Japan." she began to explain "We need you to be pre-" I began coughing violently. Mikomi quickly rushed to my side, when I finished, I caught my breath trying to keep calm. "Just breathe, Yu- Miku." I nodded. The flight attendant came running in,

"Is everything alright?"

"Y-yeah!" I smiled "I just had a bad cough. Do you think that you could bring me some water, please?" she nodded before leaving, still having that look in her eye. The one where she knows something's wrong, but wasn't going to push it.

"Are you sure you're ok?"

"Mikomi. It's not like we can tell her anyway."

"You're right."

"On a cheerful note... we're almost there." I stood up, if there's one thing I hate... is when people feel pity for me!

"Yeah…" she knew how I felt and yet she couldn't help but feel that pity.

Once we made it to Japan, it didn't take long at all to land at the airport and make our way over to the vehicle, probably because we kept this as discreet as possible.

"Alright! Onward to Domino City!" Mikomi shouted as she drove the car away from the airport.

"How can you be so… energetic?" I asked gripping the handle in case of emergency uses.

"Easy! I just am!" *Sweat drop* "So, here's the plan for today… we get you changed, and over to your grandfather's place to drop your stuff off, then to school to commence your learning. And then have an epic adventure to the doctor's to get you up to date on shots, and to have your check up!" I got a little sarcastic at the last statement,

"Sounds fun…" she suddenly had this evil look on her

"I will make it fun." *sweat drop* "So let's get you to the Vocaloid Headquarters!" I nodded as I she drove on. It only took us minutes to get to the place and it was surprisingly busy. It was full of staff, and directors, and more! The moment I walked out of the car, I was met by the append versions of Len and Rin Kagamine. 'Rin' as we call each other by our Vocaloid names, ran up to me and seemed really excited that I was here,

"Miku!" she hugged me, "I'm so glad you're here!" I sort of blushed; after all, I haven't had this kind of love for a long time.

"Thank you, I'm glad to be here!" I replied happily. "Can you show me to the dressing room?"

"Sure thing!" both of the twins said, which sort of surprised me, I've never met anyone that could speak in sync. I merely nodded and smiled before following them to the dressing rooms. I had Rin help me change out of my outfit and into some regular clothes before I left for my next assignment… school.

"Don't worry, Miku! I'll get one of our most expert people on your new Append outfit!" Rin said as I walked outside, slipping my hood on,'

"Thank you, Rin! I'll see you later!" I hopped into the car that was set for my grandfather's house.

The moment we arrived, I was sort of hoping that I could make this meeting for another time, but, this was the only place that I was staying so it couldn't be helped. I walked into the store section and looked around a moment before actually trying to look for someone.

"Hello?"

"Oh! Just a minute! I'll be out in a second!" an old man yelled out before coming to meet me, "Hm? Ah! Yuki! It's you!" I smiled and assumed that this was my grandfather, so I nodded in response,

"Yeah. It's me."

"Wow! I can't believe how much you've grown!" he walked up to me, "Oh! You have to attend school don't you? Do you have a ride there?"

"Yep, it's outside right now! I'll see you when I get home." I dropped my bag at the counter, "Uh… my stuff." I left it at that as I walked out to the car.

"Ready for school, Yuki?"

"Yeah. Let's go!" I hopped in, and we drove to school.

When I arrived at school, I changed into the school outfit that I was given and headed over to my first class. I took a deep breath before walking in, and the first thing I encountered was a bucket of water landing on me, then it was followed with me stepping on a bar of soap and sliding into the chalk board.

"Ha! That's what you get for thinking that you're going to be a tough guy! Wait... you a girl."

"Was that Yugi?"

"I'm over here!" I lifted the bucket up,

"Who was responsible for this?" I gritted my teeth as I lifted the bucket off my head.

"Uh… um… Jonouchi did it!" I looked at the boy, who was pointing at this blond haired kid,

"WHAT? Hey! You helped too, you jerk!" I merely hit them both with a chair that was near-by.

Mikomi walked in the middle of the fuss and sighed as she found a towel to dry myself with.

"I'll see you after school, Yuki." She left and I was left to deal with a bunch of kids who I didn't know, besides one named Jonouchi. The teacher finally walked in and introduced me as a transfer student from America. All of the students seemed rather surprised; I merely shrugged the shock off and introduced myself,

"How do you do? I'm Yuki Mutou-?" I was interrupted by the students who looked at me and back at another boy, and… he looked almost exactly like me,

"Yugi! Why didn't you tell us that you had a twin sister?"

"And a cute one at that!"

"I-I didn't even know!" he freaked out like the other students, I was merely in shock that I had another member of my family that I wasn't told about until recently. Yugi, as the other students called him, walked up to me and we pretty much poked, made funny faces at each other, and made funny positions and we pretty much were a reflection of each other, aside from me having slightly, only slightly, longer hair, and was his female version.

"Yuki! I forgot to give this to you!" Mikomi walked into the class room and handed my schedule to Yugi.

"Um… I'm Yugi!" he smiled before handing it to me.

"Wh-? Eh?" She looked back and forth between us. "Well, whoever Yuki is, give it to her!" she stormed out,

"He did give it to me." I muttered as I put it in my pocket.

**Please tell me what you think of it so far!**


	2. Chapter 2

**In every bit of honesty… XD I didn't think I was going to continue this XD With work and everyday life getting in the way with things, other ideas for stories came up and I soon kinda forgot about this ^^; But I got a couple of reviews and emails asking if I could continue the story and I decided to give in and try this again XD **

**I really hope you enjoy! 8D**

Class finally settled down and we continued without any more confusions and random attempts to find any differences between us. Once lunch arrived, I hung out in the class room to keep to myself and figure out what I should do about my schedule, Miku meetings, doctor appointments, more Miku things, and there's a concert next week, too. I merely sighed.

"Hm? What's wrong, Yuki?' Yugi asked

"Oh… just tired. I had a long flight here and I had to come to school the same day."

"Wow! Why did you have to come to school?"

"Well, my care-taker thought that I should start right away so that I could adjust to the schedule a little bit more easily."

"She sounds strict!"

"Once you get to know her, she's really easy going compared to most."

"Is she the one who was in earlier?" I nodded "Oh! Looks can be deceiving then!" he gave a funny smile; I was surprised how cute he could be, a brotherly kind of cute. He took out his playing cards and began to build a little castle out of them. I watched a few moments, seeing the little castle become larger and larger until…

"Hey, Yugi!" another student called, and the second Yugi looked up, the card castle fell over,

"Aww," I grabbed the cards and began shuffling them.

"Instead of playing games all the time, why don't you bring your sister and come play basketball with us?"

'Basketball?' not my most favorite sport to play in the world. I was about to say something like maybe… until I saw the faint blush and sighed. A fan without me being Miku…great.

"Uh… if Yuki wants to, that's fine." He glanced over to me, hoping for some kind of answer that could save him from having to go out himself.

"Naw. It's fine." I wanted to see if I could get to know Yugi. "I'm not much of an outside person anyway." I mean, why not? I have a long lost Twin. Something most people envy, so I should take every chance I can to be with him

"Ah, my problem is that my team will lose." I raised an eyebrow, 'I didn't except that…'

"Why is that, Yugi?" I tilted my head in curiosity.

"Well, my height." Oh. I guess… that's kind of understandable.

"Ah~ I see. So what do you do in your free time?" Asking couldn't hurt.

"Well, I like games and puzzles" I grinned

"Games are pretty fun~" That little statement made him grin really big.

"Yay! We can play so many games together!" My grin came out

"We can~~!" He cleaned up his little card castle and suddenly smiled as he pulled out this little box with the same eye as my cross.

"What's that~?" I asked, tilting my head; he smiled at me

"In this box, is my treasure, but it's a complete secret." I blinked and gave him a funny smile

"A secret~?" He nodded

"Yep~!" I tilted my head, grinning

"So I can't know?" His finger met his chin and he tilted his head.

"Mmmm~ how about this!" I perked up "So, here's the quiz…" My mind mentally groaned at the thought of a quiz. "The treasure in this box is something you can see, but you've never seen before." The first thing I did was blink, 'Damn riddles' "So! What is it?" He asked as he reached to open the lid

"Well… there are many things you can see… but never seen before…" I rubbed the back of my neck, making him giggle "So no hint?" he giggled again

"I can share the secret and we can ask the secret together next time!" The little thought made me smile as I nodded

"Yes!"

"Heheh! So… the answer is~~" I waited for the little moment to see the big secret, when… the box suddenly left Yugi's hands.

"Huh?" We both were confused at the sudden disappearance until I heard the bastard's name.

"Jounouchi…." My glare returned to the jerk

"Yugi, Yuki. Can see but can't see, saying a bunch of stuff I don't get…" I huffed and retaliated.

"You don't seem to get anything that happens to enter that tall-sized brain of yours." I could see the anger pulse appear on his head

"You…. Little…." Yugi suddenly jolted up in front of the brat

"Ah! Please return that!" The box left his hands and was tossed over to the left as the bastard jumped over to catch it.

"Man, timidly treasuring this box… you know Yugi…that's the part of you that really pisses me off." I felt my anger pulse on my head and I stepped up to go and help Yugi "Let me coach you into being more of a man!" I gapped and growled as I tried walking up to him and to reach for the box "Come on! You two want this box back right?" He lifted the box as high as it would go so I couldn't reach. "If so, then come at me full force!" I blanched as I heard Yugi yell out

"I, I hate fighting and violence!" Jounouchi covered his ears, trying to drown out the yelling

"You've got no guts, but you've got a loud voice!"

"Just. Give. Him. The. Box!" I raised my voice too, just to piss him off.

"Yeah! Stop it Jounouchi." Yugi and I turned to the entrance of the classroom to see this other male student; I think he's in my class, but… I can't be sure.

"Oh? You want something?" I sighed and covered my ears to drown it all out

'Silence is nice…' I mumbled until I blinked and noticed a female student grab the box from that bastard.

"If it's boring, then give back right away!" she yelled out at him. I think her name was, Anzu? "Also, bullying someone weaker than yourself, you're the boring one!" My grin returned to my face. I think she and I would get along just fine~

"I'm not bullying the weak!" The anger pulse came back

" wh'the hell was that then?" I yelled at him

"I'm making Yugi a man…"

"Shut up!" Anzu yelled out as I yelled

"Ass!" Another student showed and I groaned sitting back down at my desk to continue trying to block out the idiocy.

"You alright, Yuki?" Yugi asked, making me look up.

"Yeah, I am. Just tired of morons."

"H…he's not a moron. Just… not nice." I sighed and gave him a funny smile as he and his friend sat down at the desk.

"I guess so." I could only shrug

"They're pretty scared of you, Anzu." Yugi mumbled at her

"Well, if I act soft, they'll mess with me." I shrugged and sighed 'So true…' "Yugi, sometimes you've got to have guts."

"But…Jounouchi isn't that bad a guy…" He gave a small smile at her. My mind once more wandered off at ideas for the concert and little ways to deal with my appointment for today.

"Hey, Yuki!"

"Hm?"

"Let's show her our secret" I couldn't help but smile as I nodded

"Yeah."

"I'll keep it a secret" Anzu smiled "Let me see." Yugi grinned as he opened the little box to reveal a broken puzzle. The golden shine it seemed to resonate made me smile as I carefully reached for the little pieces. I almost seemed drawn into it, kind of like I've seen this little puzzle before.

"Yuki~"

"Huh?" I smiled and realized that I still had the little piece in my hand. "Oh, here…" I placed it back into the box.

"Class will be starting soon, so let's get ready." Yugi grinned, making me smile

"Kay…"

**Later that Day:**

"Waaah…." That test was so hard!" Yugi whined out as we changed into our outside shoes

"Mm…I didn't think it was so bad, for what it was~" I couldn't help but shrug.

"Well…math isn't my big strong point… so…" he rubbed the back of his head as we walked out.

"That's understandable; it can be very tricky at times…"

"All the time" He gave me his grin, making me smile.

"YUKI!" Mikomi's voice rang through, making both of us look up. I half sighed and smiled.

"I'll see you when I get home, Yugi~"

"Hm? You won't be walking home with us?" He gestured Anzu and himself. I wish I could've told him the truth, but sadly, he seemed kind of like the person to gossip so…

"I sadly won't be… I have to get doctor appointments for a little bit to make sure I'm healthy enough in Japan." I gave him a smile "Moving from country to country can bring weird things with you~"

"Mm…true…"

"Don't worry~ I'll be home in a few hours~" I waved bye as I ran over to Mikomi.

"So~ how was school and that new twin of yours~" She grinned, opening my door

"Well~" I climbed in "It was alright~ except for the asshole that bullied me and Yugi." I pouted as we drove off.

"Shall I beat the 'asshole' for you~?" She gave me evil smirk, usually when someone is being rude to me in any way, any way at all, she'll kick the person's ass all the way to China. But… in this case...

"Nah~ we got it taken care of." I smiled, and then frowned "Can we just take care of that appointment and just have one meeting before I go home?" I leaned into the car seat "M'tired…." I groaned out. It didn't take long for Mikomi to giggle slightly before driving off.

"I know you are~ but cheer up! It won't take long to finish both of those tasks~ and the meeting is only after an hour. Mainly just meetings about the next couple of concerts and looking for 'Append Luka', nothing big~" I gave her my very doubtful look. Usually, her 'nothing big' statements mean 'We'll be there for xxx amount of hours' and those 'xxx' amount of hours are in the half-dozen. Not her fault. It's the companies fault for not being to make a decent decision within a reasonable amount of time. Such as where we perform. It took nearly 4 hours for them to say/decide 'You'll be performing here.'

"Oh, don't give me, THAT look, Yuki. It really won't take that long! I promise!" She grinned, that made me sigh and look out.

'This will be a very long day…'

***Faints* Finally… DX I had an original idea for this part of the story on paper and in story mode, and then I changed rooms and then couldn't have the time to find it T^T So this was from some memory and some changes. **

**The next section may be slightly longer for what I have planned~~ :3 I am actually kinda excited to write more soon XD **

**Hoped you enjoyed this long waited chapter~ ^^;**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Welp, Since DN's almost done, may as well try Prodigy and Future again~**

***checks date* **

**Future last updated: 12-21-11 D8**

**Prodigy last updated: 04-03-12 D8 **

**Me: O_O'''''''''' Sh*t T^T **

**I can only blame my job and stuff….. T^T Alright! Now that I have nothing in the picture! These stories will be done!**

**I BRING YOU….. EPIC STORY TIME!**

_**Someone asked 'Where are the Vocaloids?'  
Please define that O_O It's only the 2**__**nd**__** chapter and with Appends/Human Miku and Twins DX Give it a chance people T^T Damn….  
**_

**I realized that even if we learn another language, we all can't help but go back to speaking our native language so~ Yuki's English 'bubble' will be the * sign~**

Chapter 3:

So it turns out that it really did take an hour long for potentially finding Append Luka and figuring out The Twins and I's first concert. This should be an achievement! Normally just speaking of another Append Vocaloid would take an astonishing 3 hours and then the concerts would be 4 I mentioned earlier. This time, song choices were the longest parts of this meeting, but we managed to decide the perfect opening themes for both of us and the songs we've managed to 'perfect' to best of our humanly abilities.

"Miku~?" I turned to face our director "The introduction for our concert is all up to you, and this song needs to have the emotion that the original creator intended. I gave a smile as to show 'no problem

"Of course~ Which song shall it be~?" I tilted my head, expecting 'Melt' 'World is Mine' 'Love is War' those songs that express high emotion. Songs that I have been able to sing for the fans, and was able to sing to their liking.

"Well, so far it's a very loved song in the Vocaloid Software's community and they all call it a lullaby." That made me tilt my head, mainly that lots of the original Vocaloid songs are loved and many are lullabies. "Have you personally heard 'True my Heart'?" I blanched. One, it's a song that expresses love. I care not for loving another person at the moment, and well, it's not my very best song. I admit! I can't hit the level of passion they want from me. "You have about…" my director looked at his watch before answering "At least 48 hours to perfect it to the song to the best of your capabilities." He stood up, and the rest of the community stood up as well. "Thank you for meeting with us, Hatsune and we'll look forward to your concert~" With that, they departed leaving Mikomi and the Twins with me

"Ehheh… well, it shouldn't be that hard, right, Miku?" Rin could only ask as I tried to hold in the little restraint. I hate that song… just because I couldn't get it.

"Meetings over right?" I tilted my head at Mikomi

"Want to go home?" I nodded. She knew how stressed I was going to be the next couple of days. Everyone knew. I just need to somehow suck it up and prevail… somewhat. "Let's go then~" I nodded as I removed my wig and made my way over to quickly change into my uniform and removed the contacts before finally making my way out to Mikomi's car. "You'll get it~" She smiled as I climbed in "At least you'll be stress-free with your new Twin~" I gave her a funny look as she pulled out of the parking lot "Can work on homework together, hang out, relax, then remember you have your concert the next night~~" My smile failed and I began to whine, yes, whine.

"You… bitch, Mikomi." I whined at her, making her grin

"You always make it somehow, Yuki~ Don't worry about it~" She chuckled as we made our way back to my new home. "I'll be just a phone call away~ don't be afraid to use the phone!" With that, I quickly hopped out of the car, before making my way inside, and to be greeted by my grandfather.

"Ah! Yuki! Welcome home~" I smiled brightly at the idea of 'home'

"Thank you~"

"Yugi went up to his room to finish that puzzle~ why don't you go up and check on him~?"

"I wouldn't mind~" I grinned

"I still don't understand why he does try." That made me tilt my head

"At least he's doing something instead of nothing~"

"Even if he does solve it… I failed to mention to him that there is one more piece that completes that particular puzzle."

"The Millennium Cross right~?" He gaped

"How did you know?!" I shrugged

"Mom told me, she said you gave it to me~" I pulled out the cross, giving him a very worried look,

"Yuki. Please don't show Yugi, or even say what I just told you." Confusion has struck "The one who finishes the puzzle will grant the Shadow Games…"

"Shadow Games?" I tilted my head

"Yugi thinks it'll grant him a wish. He could get more than he bargained for by finishing it." I sighed and mentally groaned. Contemplating, should I tell Yugi about the cross, or not… so far, I have no reason to say so. So maybe keeping the little secret wouldn't be such a bad thing…

I nodded in agreement and went upstairs on the search for Yugi. It shouldn't be so hard~ finding another that looks very similar to you, can't be difficult~

With only a few minutes, I had managed to find him and with the puzzle!

"Have you gotten any farther~?" I smiled, walking into the room, closing the door behind me

"Oh… Yuki~ Are you done with your appointments!" I gave him my smile.

"I actually have~ I wasn't as terrible as I had assumed."

"Hm? Do they actually have bad things in the hospital?!" He looked as if he could wet himself silly

"Nope~ nothing as bad as your thinking." He let out a sigh of relief and I nearly giggled "Don't like hospitals much?"

"W-well… it just is… umm" I watched him begin to fidget around with the puzzle and I smiled slightly,

"Oh don't worry about it Yugi~" I sat down on the bed next to him, "How's the puzzle~?"

"*sigh*… it's about the same, I did get a new piece in, but…"

"It's progress~" I smiled brightly at him

**?'s POV:**

"My Lady… this new change will not affect your studies." I turned to my advisor and grimaced at her

"You do not think gaining the Millennium Cross is a big enough responsibility?"

"A magical item should not have to affect you reading your scrolls!" I scoffed as we continued to walk to my room for me to retire for the evening. My advisor Mesi had been very keen on educating me in everything that she though would be me good as the Princess, however, her attempts have all been flawed in many shapes and forms. Thanks to both my brother and the miscellaneous events~

As we returned to my room, I took notice that someone was already in my room. His robes were a crimson red, he had silver hair stretching down to his middle back and his skin was so rich in color! Yet, there was a problem… he was looking through my items…

"Mesi…" I turned to her, quiet enough for him not to hear me, but loud enough for Mesi to not become suspicious; this would be my fight. "I am quiet famished…and athirst for something… quenchable, can you fetch them for me~?" she only gave me one of her undesirable looks before walking back the other way. This would be my only opportunity.

"What... are you doing here?" I walked in asking as he quickly turned around with wide purple tinted eyes…

**Yuki's POV:**

I quickly sat up, breathing heavily, looking around to find that I was still in Yugi's room

'Didn't know I even fell asleep…' I groaned and fell back against the bed 'Another one of those dreams…' I sighed as I laid my hand over my Millennium Cross that was hidden under my shirt. 'Magic item huh….'

"Hm? Yuki?" I heard Yugi's voice, making me turn to see that he had fallen asleep on his desk with the puzzle pieces still out. I gave a funny smile and sighed

"Did I wake you?" he shook his head and stretched before grabbing his clock

"It's almost morning anyway~" *He gave his cutesy smile before standing up. Well, at least today wouldn't be so bad…

**Later on in the day:**

Yugi and I had spent our little break working on homework, and playing around with the card games Yugi brought. Something seemed very out of place though… we didn't see that jerk Jonouchi… nor his pompous side-kick neat freak, Honda… I had expected them to make some sort of entrance at the very least…

"Hey, Yugi!"

"Oh?" Yugi and I turned to see this really tall student, with his hair up in a ponytail and what looked to be a 'hall monitor' slip on his arm.

"Ushio-San….." I titled my head

"Ah~ is this your twin sister that has been the topic of the most recent news~?" I pouted, I wasn't going to get away from anything paparazzi related.

"Oh, yes, this is my sister Yuki." I waved slightly

"Come with me a moment Yugi~ and why don't you come too… Yuki?" I looked at Yugi, who was also looking at me.

"S-sure…" Yugi sat up and I along with him and we followed this Ushio outside towards the back of the school. "Ushio-San, why do you want to see me, and why did you want Yuki to see too?"

"Come with me, I'm sure you both of you will be pleased~" I raised an eyebrow before turning to look near the wall and both Yugi and I couldn't help but stare in shock at what was before us, both Jonouchi and Honda were both beaten right down to the 'T'! We both ran towards them to make sure they weren't too badly hurt, only to be stopped by this monster. "What do you think, Yugi~?"

"What the hell is this?!" I yelled up at him, even Yugi had the same idea.

"I told you, Yugi. I, Ushio, will be your body guard."

"Body guards protect the person you ass! No beat them up into unconsciousness in advance!" I felt my rage begin to rise at his evil attempt. I had body guards, but they only strike when the opponent is about to!

"But Yuki~ these two already were picking on your brother. As well as you from what I understand~ That's why we've been punishing these bullies."

"No…Ushio-San, this is just too horrible! Are you okay, Jonouchi-kun? Honda-Kun?" I also went to check up on them

"Yugi…Damn you… are you satisfied." I chuckled slightly, if this brats mouth was still running, he'll be just fine.

"You're wrong! Do you think I'd ask for such a horrible thing?!" Both Yugi and I were pushed aside as Ushio made another move

"Move you two! We are not done with the punishing." With that he quickly dealt another serious blow and both Yugi and I moved in-between them.

"Stop it!"

"Well, well, Yugi and Yuki. You both are covering for these guys. What a strange bunch~ Here's your chance to dispel any resentment you two have! Punch! Kick!"

"Do you think… I can do that to my friends?!" I inwardly smiled at Yugi, no matter what they others say, he is a pretty strong guy. In lack of confidence maybe, but not weak.

"What a rare guy! Friends you say? They're bullies that exploited you."

"They weren't bullying me. Jonouchi-kun just wanted me to be a man."

"He's far more of one than you are." I smirked up at him, only to receive his glare.

"Yugi-Kun, I believe it's time for you to pay up. Total cost of my body guard fees, 20,000 yen." I blanched slightly, that's more than mine make per guarding. "And if you can't pay, well there will be fatal consequences for both of you." I glared at him before everything began to die down…

**Later that afternoon:**

" *God damn bitch monkey! He'll get his 10fold!*"

"Yuki?" I turned to Yugi and sighed, not realizing my English was still in me.

"Sorry Yugi… just a little pissed." He nodded before groaning

"What'll I do?! 20,000 yen?! I don't have that kind of allowance." I sighed and gripped Yugi's shoulders from behind, noticing that he still was messing around with his puzzle

"I have some extra cash in my savings from when I transferred to Japan~ I can loan it you when I go later~"

"I…couldn't ask that Yuki…" I shrugged, money was no real trouble for me, Miku makes too much anyway, 20,000 yen would be nothing in terms of payments. "I… feel like I'm doing better than usual…" I titled my head and realized he was talking about the puzzle "Weird… I feel like crap… I feel like I'm going to solve the puzzle today." I felt myself blink before clapping

"How much more!?"

"J-just one more piece! One final piece and it's done!"

"Go ahead Yugi!" I smiled brightly, at least something happy will happen for him! I watched as he reached down into the box

"Huh? Not here?!"

"You mean…?! I-It has to be around here Yugi, or, maybe at the school!" He looked at me and he quickly grabbed his bag, through the puzzle in and we both ran towards the school.

As we ran into the school yard, we somehow managed to bump into the monkey.

"Yo Yugi… Yuki…" I gripped Yugi's shoulder and managed to hold my ground "You brought the bodyguard fee right? Good Boy."

"No… I just forgot something at school and came to pick it up!" I could feel Yugi begin to lose his confidence. "Anyway… I can't…."

"Hmmm, then I guess you're going to need some education." Before we knew it, he had managed to grab both of us and dragged, well, mostly I, Yugi complied to go along. My whole body cringed as I watched as that bastard began to beat on Yugi. And I was useless in stopping him! "That's enough for today. Tomorrow we'll show the fruits of you 'education'." I glared up at him. "In the meantime, your sister will have a nice time with me tonight." I began struggling as he tucked me under his arm and began to walk off with me

"Hey!" I felt everything begin to lift up as we heard Jonouchi and Honda behind us

"What? It's the bullies." I watched Jonouchi move to Yugi before glaring up at Ushio

"Ushio-San! Up till now, I've respected you…But… I can't just let this stand!"

"Oh! You think my position will make you win?" He meant holding me and having a 2 on 1 fight. I couldn't even bear to watch as Jonouchi and Honda were beaten down again. I began wishing that Mikomi would appear, or even just someone! In seconds, I felt my entire body go slack as if I was forced to submit and my world went completely black.

**?'s POV:**

How long has it been since I was freed? Or even that I felt my brother's presence? Does this mean everything has come into play? Well… I felt my smirk grew as I watched our landscape change and our whole world once more reunited.

"So, It's game time," his voice rang through the wind. As well as start the Shadow Worlds' game. We both watched as the corrupted soul fall completely into the trap

"What are you?!" He quickly looked up at us making us smirk down at him. "You… bastard Yugi!"

"Yo! Ushio-San"

"Greetings~" I smirked

"I've got what you want right here."

"What?! You got the money? So you brought it. Then I wouldn't have needed to put you two through that." I chuckled at his response

"Such greed in such simplicity, brother…"

"Heh, indeed, sister…"

"Hurry up and hand it over!" I smirked down at him

"Where's the fun in that~?"

"How boring indeed, just handing it over."

"How about it?" I had asked

"Have a little game with us." My brother had finished "But it's no ordinary game… It's a Yami Game!"

"Ha! Interesting! I, Ushio, have never lost at any game! I accept!" I chuckled out and watched my brother start the game.

It hadn't been long to where my brother had won this challenge, excepting that this lost wouldn't be easy for this fool, my brother had braced himself as he dodged the punch and was removed from the playing field, and it was Ushio that was fooled when he found the cards my brother and I placed. As my brother opened the gate, I quickly made my way down to watch the fool become swallowed in his greed before I had closed the gate.

**Yuki's POV:**

Both Yugi and I quickly jolted up in the bed looking around, wondering where we were before we had seen each other

"Y-Yuki! A-are you alright?!"

"Are you?!" he was about to answer before he looked down to see his puzzle

"I-it's finished! It's finally finished!" I looked down and saw too, it was really done!

"You going to show it off to Anzu~?" I couldn't help but grin as Yugi's face went red. Boy was too predictable~

"Why not~?" he showed me his grin before we quickly got ready and made our way to school

Once our shoes were changed, we managed to make our way down the hall before bumping into Jonouchi, only difference now, was he actually wasn't being a jack ass.

"Yo, Yugi, Yuki!"

"Jonouchi-Kun! Good morning!"

"Morning~"

"I'm following your example, I brought my treasure today." I blinked, feeling like I needed to pinch myself. "Want to see?" I saw Yugi nod "Heh heh, too bad! My treasure, you can see it, but you cannot, so I can't show it to you!" I blanched, taking it all back.

"You can see it, but you can't?"

"It's friendship! We can see it in each other… but you can't see courage itself right?" I chuckled seeing Yugi's face light up in joy before seeing our Blondie 'friend' run off "So… class is starting!" I laughed as Yugi chased after him, trying to get the fool's shoe returned before blanching"

'Shit….my concerts tonight, and I haven't practiced that stupid song! Shit!'

"I knew it Yuki~" I turned to find Mikomi

"So that's why I got you booked for today~ I already got your homework and made your doctor's note~ let's get you to the hall." I sighed in relief and nodded as I went to follow Mikomi to the car.

Once there and quickly changed into 'Miku' I went out on to the stage in a practice run, or as we call, 'rehearsal'. I decided, not to panic, not to even care that this song was murder, I only went with it, and sang to my hearts' content; finding that I had some new found emotion in this, that it feels like it came from somewhere deep within me. Some sort of love that made me drive through this song. Either way, my managers and their managers loved it, enough that we only had me sing that once and Rin and Len managed their songs as well. All in all a very nice day… too bad that this'll be happening more often…

"Miku! We have another concert booked for this coming Weekend and you'll be attending the convention that's on Sun…."

**Holy Cow! 8D I missed writing something not so logical and smarticals ! TwT **

**I thank you guys again for being so patient with me and with DN Almost done, I'll be writing these more often.**


End file.
